


Loving From Afar

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: The lone Gatekeeper had more than just reports to give, he had repressed love to share with the new professor that always brightened his day.





	Loving From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

Standing as the full front of security was a lone guard, tasked with managing who came in and out from the monastery’s gate. This lone gatekeeper was given a task that only seemed to be overwhelming for one person, but he never seemed to be bothered by the responsibility of the task.

This gatekeeper never seemed to let go of the positivity and energy he put in his work. Greeting every passerby with a smile to rival the sun’s own radiance. 

However, with the excitement of a new professor, this gatekeeper seemed to shine more than ever, having a skip in his step just from waking up to a brand new day.

Each day since the school year started at the Officer’s Academy, the monastery seemed to grow ever so alive with each passing moment. Students, staff, and more each seeming to have their heads held high.

Even with moments of despair, it meant nothing to the strength held within everyone in the monastery. And though the gatekeeper seemed to be troubled by everyone’s conflicts, he kept to his duty to ensure their battles weren’t wasted.

But there was one single highlight of his days, something that changed him for the better and made him feel more alive than ever. Byleth, the newest professor for the Officer’s Academy would come and greet him every day they were off.

They would chat for what felt like hours but was really only moments. Yet those small conversations would fill his heart with so much positivity and life, and lately, his cheeks and ears would start to feel warm.

From the observations he took, the professor wasn’t a very emotional person on the outside, only seeming to smile from occasion around the students. However, the professor seemed to grow a slight smile and a shine in the eyes whenever in the company of the gatekeeper.

This led to the continuation of observing the unique and particular qualities of the professor to read more into them. Such as they always seemed to be lost in their head, as if listening to a voice speaking to them. Or how they placed their hands perfectly when they would be thinking, and even the way they always seemed to be in a rush with traveling around the monastery.

Without a doubt, the professor caught his eye, yet he could never share his feelings with this person he hardly knew. But, feelings also could never get in the way with his work, and he felt selfish for wanting more than he had.

That changed when he was brought out of his comfort zone though, and then he was opened up to a new world that scared him along with comforting him.

~

As though it was any day, he woke up bright and early, a skip in his step and a smile on his face. With the feeling of walking on air, he went to his exact position at the front gates of the monastery and took guard.

The usual passerby went to and fro, greeting them with his cheery smile and go-to greeting. His anticipation grew higher and higher as he waited for the professor to come and greet him, the gatekeeper unable to keep still with the thought of seeing them.

On cue, the professor turned the corner and looked as if they were heading to the weapon and item merchants. Almost passing him by, the professor stopped in the midst of running and greeted the gatekeeper.

“Hello, Professor! Nothing to report!” His heart and face felt warm as he gave the professor the best and most sincere smile he only gave to them.

“Good morning Gatekeeper, you seem to be in a good mood today.” The professor gave a slight nod while folding their hands out to ponder.

With the sun beaming down on them today, he wanted to believe this warmth was the fault of the heat. Deep down though, he knew it was the fault of the professor, and their shiny eyes and powerful aura.

“I can’t be in a bad mood and protect people, I must keep myself optimistic and positive so I can perform my duty to the fullest.” He banged on his armor with the side of his fist and stuck his chest out.

An unfamiliar sound came out of the mouth of the professor, laughter. They were laughing, the brightest smile he had ever seen on them filled their face. Color appearing in red on their cheeks from a response of an honest answer.

“True, you can’t ever do a job right without keeping your motivation up,” The professor said. “It’s cute hearing that from you though, it sounded like an outright oath from a soldier. Their cheeks lit up in soft rose as they began to play with the hems of their sleeves.

The world seemed to stop for a moment, time halting as the gatekeeper was allowed to behold an event in which no other person may have ever witnessed. His heart was no longer able to contain the amount of admiration and attraction to the professor.

“I didn’t come by just to talk though, I wanted to invite you to some tea so we could chat in a more comforting location.” The professor said while continuing to wear a smile on their usual expressionless face.  
“Professor! I’m honored to be invited, but who would take my place in keeping guard?” In an ironic sort of way, a student with grey hair and freckles came around the corner with a light in his eyes and an exclamation in wanting to practice acting in a knightly duty.

They ended up walking together to the garden through the central halls of the monastery. On their route, the professor was greeted by students from each three of the house classes. All of them seemed so honored and well trained, their excitement to seeing the professor showing that in their energy.

The air felt different once the two arrived at the garden, there were students drinking tea and snacking on sweets, but it felt like something much more of a heavenly embodiment of companionship.

They took an empty corner table and the professor went on to prepare the tea for both of them. In their head once again they seemed to be thoughtfully deducing which type of tea would be the ideal pick for such an important event.

“I hope this one will be sufficient for you, it’s one of my favorites and always manages to relax me after a long day of work.” The professor said while pouring the tea into the gatekeepers cup and setting it on a plate with such delicacy.

It had the aroma of flowers and sweet sugar, the heat from the steam danced in the air as the gatekeeper carefully sipped from the cup and found himself almost immediately relaxed in serene comfort.

“Professor, it’s delicious, thank you!” He smiled brightly and placed the cup down gently.

“You can call me Byleth, that’s much more comforting to hear than the usual professor title I’m called all day,” Byleth said as they laughed while placing their cup down onto the plate.

The way it sounded, almost as if it solely belonged to them. A name so specific and so perfect that no one else could claim such a name for themselves.

“Alright, Byleth, thank you for the invitation again.” The gatekeeper took a bite from a biscuit and relaxed as the flavors from both food and tea were able to change the atmosphere of his day.

“You know you can take that helmet off, it might be good to take some time to relax and take time for yourself away from your job.” The gatekeeper blushed and tilted his head down as he slowly took his helmet off.

What was revealed was velvet eyes and coffee brown wavy hair and eyes that sparkled unlike any kind of star ever could. His face left him open to all his feelings, especially with such rose-tinted cheeks that shared everything Byleth needed to know that he was feeling.  
But, there was more than the gatekeeper who was overwhelmed by emotions. Byleth had his hand over his mouth and seemed to have a face full of absolute fluster.

“Not many people besides the other guards have seen me without my helmet on, I’m kind of embarrassed to not have it on truthfully.” He scratched his cheek and smiled softly with a reddened face.

“I-it suits you well without it, you shouldn’t hide such a thing from others,” Byleth said, coughing into their hand after. “You’re cute and handsome at the same time if that makes any kind of sense.”

The two of them seemed to be too caught up in their feelings to honestly speak out their feelings anymore. Something new found in the professor's heart, romantic love for another person. The gatekeeper sharing said love with the professor he had grown to admire from afar.

“Actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Byleth said while placing their arms on the table and linking their hands together.

“Yes, Profes-Byleth?” The gatekeeper sat up straight in anticipation and nervousness of what the professor wanted to ask of him.

They looked in deep thought as they always seemed to be, but also with a hint of nervousness as well, almost as if what would be asked would be too much to handle for their own heart. Byleth took a deep breath and composed themselves.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what is your name?” Their face was entirely flushed and they covered their face with a single hand while looking away from making eye contact.

“M-my name?” The gatekeeper asked while pointing to himself, Byleth giving him a nod in confirmation. “My name is-”

They spent the rest of the day in each other's company, sharing longing gazes and laughs as the two opened up to each other about more than what the other could expect. Stories and experiences shared by both in the land.

And for once, both Byleth and the gatekeeper felt more than ready to take on whatever struggle there would be in the future. No matter if time and distance would tear them from each other in the process.


End file.
